


The Quinjet Mishap

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Desperate Adventures of Steve Rogers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Omorashi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, young Steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Does what you need help with, require me to move?” Tony asked, not even opening his eyes.“Yes,” Steve answered truthfully, tensing his leg muscles so he wouldn’t squirm around like his body wanted too do.“Then whatever it is, it can wait. I’m too tired right now,” Tony told him honestly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Desperate Adventures of Steve Rogers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Quinjet Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part of this story was the title, like I’m annoyed looking at it but i can’t think of anything. I’m changing it cause it’s making me cringe 
> 
> This story was a request from an anonymous user by the name of I am inevitable, they wanted Steve and Peter desperation...so here it is.
> 
> Peter is 16 here, and Steve is 22

Steve frowned as he tried the door again, before he knocked one last time. He didn’t understand why the bathroom door was locked when it didn’t seem like anyone was even inside of it. Was this some kind of joke? Shaking his head, he made his way back out to the main area of the Quinjet, heading straight to Tony instead of towards his seat.

“Hey Tony, could you come help me with something?” Steve asked quietly, unsure at the last moment if the man in question was actually sleep or not.

“Does what you need help with, require me to move?” Tony asked, not even opening his eyes.

“Yes,” Steve answered truthfully, tensing his leg muscles so he wouldn’t squirm around like his body wanted too do.

“Then whatever it is, it can wait. I’m too tired right now,” Tony told him honestly.

“It can’t actually,” Steve said frowning because Tony hadn’t even moved at all.

“Well it’s going to have too, I’m going to sleep,” Tony said bluntly before he threw his arm over his face.

“Tony please,” Steve begged out, his voice cracking without his say so. He hadn’t meant to sound so desperate, and he hoped that Tony hadn’t noticed.

Bucky’s eyes snapped up at the tone, looking over at his fellow super soldier in concern. “Stevie, are you okay?” He asked carefully.

“I’m fine,” Steve mumbled out, even if that wasn’t totally true. He kept his gaze on Tony as much as possible.

Tony had also heard the tone, cracking open an eye to look at the younger male. “What’s wrong? What did you need me to fix?” He asked, his tone more gentle then it had been, because Steve was an open book. And his face looked uncomfortable to say the least.

“I just....well..the bathroom door is locked and since we are all here I wondered why that was,” Steve said in a rushed breath, feeling awkward because now everyone would probably know he needed to pee.

“That’s because the toilet is out of order, its stopped up or something because it won’t flush,” Tony explained apologetically.

“Can’t you fix it?” Steve asked curiously, because Tony could fix anything.

“I’m not a plumber, so that’s a no,” Tony said with a look of amusement.

“Oh, okay never mind then, sorry for bothering you,” Steve said quietly before he turned to quickly head back to seat. He didn’t know what to do.

Tony frowned at the abruptness because suddenly Steve was walking away and his dad radar was nudging him. “Do you need to pee? If so we can stop somewhere no big deal,” Tony called out kindly, his eyes flicking over to Peter who he could see was laying down but facing the other way. The teenager looked asleep, and he wished he could do the same.

Steve stiffened, even though his back was too the man, making an effort to relax his muscles. He bit the inside of his lip, feeling wholly humiliated by this point, even if Tony couldn’t see his face. Why was Tony always so blunt?

“I...I don’t need to go at all actually, I just wanted to get out of my uniform, since it’s a bit tight,” Steve said half truthfully, he wasn’t totally lying. His uniform was very tight on a good day, and right now over his full bladder, and it was constricting and downright painful.

“You can get changed here you know, we’re all the same gender except for Tasha but she’s flying the Quinjet so she’s not going to be able to see,” Tony said helpfully.

Steve shook his head, he wasn’t modest or anything he just knew that he might have to grab himself, and if he was changing here; he and his predicament would be on full display for everyone to see. “No it’s okay,” he mumbled out as he slowly sat down. He bit his lip, so he wouldn’t whimper like he so desperately wanting too, sitting down was complete agony.

“Or you can go change by the bathroom, the Hanger area around it has sufficient privacy too,” Tony said helpfully.

Steve had forgotten about that, and quickly stood back up, grabbing his bag as he did. “Good idea, I’m going to go do that,” he said before he hurriedly headed back towards the bathroom.

“He looks super uncomfortable, I’ll see if I can do something about letting out his suit a bit,” Tony said to Bucky who had a peculiar expression on his face.

“Good idea, I’m going to go see how far we are from a toilet,” Bucky said quietly as he stood up and started making his way towards the front.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in surprise at that. “You…you need to pee?” He asked, disbelief covered his tone, because Bucky never needed to go.

Bucky gave him an amused look before shaking his head. “No, I do not, but Stevie will need to as well as Peter. It’s been about 3 hours since they’ve last gone and with that toilet out of order it’s going to cause issue,” he said knowingly.

“I mean, Peter is asleep so as long as no one wakes him up he’ll be fine,” Tony said helpfully.

“He’s not asleep,” Bucky said honestly.

Tony’s face scrunched up in confusion as he turned to look at Peter, the teen hadn’t moved from that position since they had first gotten back on the Quinjet after the fight. Peter hadn’t even said anything, and wasn’t that weird. He wondered if it was sensory overload, But he figured he could ask JARVIS so he wouldn’t have to bother the kid if it was.

“Jay, give me the kid’s vitals please,” Tony requested quietly.

**~**~*~*~*~*~*~***

Steve made his way to the front of the locked bathroom, crossing his legs before he undid the hook on the back of his neck. He breathed out a shallow breath of relief before he started shimmying the suit down, squirming frantically in his desperation. He leaned down to pull off the fabric from one of his legs only to let out a soft hiss between his teeth. His bladder hadn’t like that at all. He managed to get the suit off, and was pulling on his sweat pants when the plane gave a sudden drop.

He let out a loud gasp as he went stumbling, one of his hands flying to his crotch to grab himself tightly, while the other grabbed onto a beam to steady himself. He whined as his thighs and knees were suddenly pressed tightly together as he fought against his bladder that was trying to release right then and there.

“Please oh please oh please wait please,” he begged to himself, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as he fought this horrible wave of desperation.

**~*~*~*~*~***

Tony frowned as JARVIS told him his Spider baby’s vitals, nearly groaning because of course Peter needed to pee. It made sense why he had curled up quietly and wasn’t saying anything. He knew that Bucky was making sure they were stopping which is why he made his way over to Peter instead of going to tell Natasha they needed a stop. He had just put his hand on the teen’s shoulder, when he heard a loud gasp, and he knew from the proximity that it hadn’t come from Peter.

Clint turned around from where he was in his copilot chair, having heard the gasp from all the way up here. “Do we need to make a stop?” He asked carefully, the dad in him concerned. He didn’t know who did it, but someone was clearly not okay.

“Yes we do, Peter needs the toilet and I think Steve does too,” Tony said as he turned his eyes in the direction of the hanger. He couldn’t see the Super Soldier but he knew the man was over there.

“Stevie, are you hurting?” Bucky called out, already striding over to the hanger area.

“I’m not, don’t come over here I’m not decent,” Steve called back out loud, unable to hide the urgent desperation in his tone.

“Like I care punk, I’ve seen you naked too many times to count,” Bucky said not even faltering in his steps.

“Steve for sure needs to pee, how far we out Tasha?” Clint asked, hearing the anxiousness in his younger teammates voice.

“Too far out, he’s better off just using the toilet at this point, the both of them,” Natasha said knowing that when they landed, people would be curious as to know why. They wouldn’t have a moment’s peace at all.

“The toilet is clogged, If they use it we’re going to be covered in sewage,” Tony reminded her.

“No that’s if they flush, which they don’t need to flush. Or they can use the sink too, I don’t care, and I doubt you do either,” Natasha said pointedly.

Tony nodded, because she was right, he didn’t want Peter or Steve to have an unfortunate accident, they would be wrecked. He turned and poked his pseudo child in the arm. “Come on kiddo, let’s go pee,” he prompted.

“It’s locked,” Peter croaked out miserably, even as he rolled over so he was sitting, his hand holding himself firmly between the legs.

“I’ll unlock it, come on,” Tony said seriously as he helped the teen to his feet.

Peter nodded and followed after his mentor miserably, each step was like a kick in the gut because he had to pee so bad.

Bucky made his way to Steve, gently ruffling his hair as the younger male was avoiding his eyes. “Hey punk, we’ve got a plan, so don’t worry so much,” he said soothingly.

“Does the plan involve me releasing my water in the next 5 minutes Buck? I’m gonna explode cause I can’t hold it, and I gotta pee,” Steve whimpered out tearfully.

“It does, and I know you do, just hang tight for a couple more minutes,” Bucky said kindly, looking over when he saw Tony walking towards them with purpose.

“So here’s the situation, because Peter needs to go too. Under no circumstances is the toilet to be flushed, if either of you do we will be sitting up to our knees in sewage and I’d rather not if it’s all the same to you,” Tony said as he made his way towards the bathroom, going over to the pin pad.

At Tony’s words Steve couldn’t help but let out uncontrollable sob, the tears finally spilling over, because he knew now he wasn’t going to make it.

“Stevie, just give Tony 30 seconds to get the door open, you’re gonna make it,” Bucky said seriously, as he squeezed his friend’s shoulder to give him something else to focus on.

Tony was quickly putting in the passcode, because he hadn’t realized until he had gotten over there that Steve was in a very bad way. Add to the fact the younger male was now crying, he knew he was pushing it.

“I’m not, cause Peter’s going to get to go first, because he’s younger and I’m gonna explode all over the floor cause I won’t be able to hold it no more,” Steve sobbed out, feeling his bladder contracting as he said it, this was it. He was going to have another accident at 22 years old.

“Yes you are, you’re both going to go at the same time, someone is gonna be at the toilet and the other at the sink, I would never make you wait when you’re this desperate, I’m not that kinda person kid,” Tony said seriously as he got the door open, before turning around and tapping the Spider-Man emblem on Peter’s chest so the suit would loosen.

“I got the sink,” Peter rushed out urgently, pulling his suit down quickly and down to his thighs as he rushed passed his mentor and headed for the sink. He was so glad that the bathroom was decently sized so him and Steve had ample enough space.

Steve was glad that Peter had taken the sink as it was furthest away from where he was, and he was already starting to dribble. He shuffled forward quickly, modesty getting thrown out of the window as he pulled his sweatpants and underwear down to mid thigh before he aimed himself. He was already going even before he got himself properly out, but he didn’t care as he pointed his member down into the toilet. He sighed softly to himself, as he wiped his tear streaked face with his shirt, he had made it.

Tony pressed the button for the door to close, because the boys didn’t need an audience in their moment of vulnerability before, turning to look at Bucky in amusement. “Crisis averted, I will be making sure that the toilet is fixed asap,” he murmured.

Bucky nodded, he knew Tony would do that. “Thanks for not making Stevie wait,” he said sincerely.

“Like I told him, I don’t enjoy seeing other people suffer, especially other people’s kids. And I know you’d do the same for Peter,” Tony said honestly, and he meant that.

Bucky smiled and picked up Steve’s suit, before he turned to follow Tony back to the main area of the Quinjet, knowing Clint and Natasha wanted to know If everything was okay. He grinned to himself, because everything was just fine.


End file.
